


Birthday Cake

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Adult Content, Anal Sex, Bath, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Bottom Luke, Cake, Candles, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, Friendship/Love, Heart, Icing, Love, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Romantic!Calum, Roses, Smut, Sweet, Top Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birfffday Cake</p>
<p>It's Luke's birthday and Calum decides to make it special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cake

Luke shifts on the bed, scrunching his face, and Calum smiles to himself when Luke smiles in his sleep. There are 19 minutes left and Calum hurries outside to add the finishing touches to his surprise, thankful that it is not raining. The dark-haired lad rushes around, making sure everything is set to perfection. The two of them have rented a beach house in Malibu and Calum intends to make the most of it. Glancing at his phone, Calum walks to the bedroom, through the sliding doors, after taking a last, quick look around. He scoops Luke into his arms and walks back outside, glad that Luke is a heavy-sleeper. Gently, he lays the younger lad onto the outdoor canopy bed. He then raises a hand and strokes Luke’s cheek a few times, smiling when Luke’s eyes flutter.

“How did I get here?” Luke asks when he opens his eyes and notices that he is outside.

“Shhh,” Calum grins at his phone for a few seconds before turning to Luke. “Happy Birthday.” Calum moves closer and presses his lips to Luke’s.

“You did all this?” Luke asks when they pull away; a couple of candles were set on the end tables by the bed and lounge chairs. White rose petals and tiny candles were floating in the pool. To complete it all, a few candles were set around the round canopy bed.

“Yeah… that’s not all. I’ll be right back.” Calum gets up and walks back inside.

Luke grabs a handful of the white rose petals that were scattered on the bed and bites the pierced side of his lower lip, a half smile playing on there. He shivers when the sheet, which is wrapped around him, slips off his shoulder and the cool night breeze hits his bare shoulder.

“Happy Birthday, Luke,” Calum again says as he walks toward the blonde, a cake in his hands.

A bright smile is plastered on Luke’s face the moment Calum places the cake in front of him. It is a heart-shaped cake with five lit candles on top of it. The said cake is covered with white icing and its border decorated in velvet-red. In one of the upper side, there are two little red jelly hearts and right under it, ‘Happy Birthday Luke’ is written in red. It is the perfect cake for a perfect birthday.

“Go on, blow the candles,” Calum urges, smiling.

Luke closes his eyes, makes a wish and blows the candles, smiling all along. He moves closer to Calum and connects their lips. They stay this way, with their lips press against each other for a few seconds before pulling away. Luke looks at the cake and then at Calum; the older lad did not bring any knife to cut the cake. Smiling to himself when an idea pops into his head, the blonde dips his index in the red icing and slowly rubs it over Calum’s lips and down his chin. Biting his lips, Luke again leans closer and licks Calum’s chin, pulling away slightly and swallowing the icing. He then proceeds to lick the icing off the brunette’s lips. Calum closes his eyes and breaths through his nose as Luke keeps going.

Parting his lips, Calum takes Luke’s tongue into his mouth, taking him by surprise, and sucks on it. The dark-haired lad’s tongue rubs against Luke’s; he can taste the icing on there, sweet with a little hint of cherry. As their tongue play together, Calum presses a hand against Luke’s naked chest and trails it upward, along the side of his neck, to curl his fingers at Luke’s nape. Luke, in turn, wraps an arm around Calum’s waist, his hand moving up and down. They pull away and stare hungrily into each other’s eyes, wanting more. Luke reaches for the hem of Calum’s white shirt and peels it off his body, tossing it to the floor, away from the candles. The moment their mouths meet again, Luke wraps his arms around Calum and tips them backward so that he is on his back, with Calum on top of him.

Luke thrusts his hips upward, grinding against Calum’s crotch as he slips a hand into the older lad’s boxers and cups his bum, occasionally squeezing the flesh. Calum pulls away, shaking his head. Reaching over Luke, Calum swipes his index and middle finger on the cake and rubs the icing down Luke’s chest. He leans closer and licks Luke’s torso, from his belly button to his collar bone; he laps at his skin, getting rid of the sweet creamy coat. Luke wriggles under Calum as his tongue tickles the sensitive spots of his chest. Calum’s mouth moves even more up. He licks the side of Luke’s neck to his jaw and links their fingers together. Luke turns his head to the side and breaths through his mouth as Calum sucks on his neck, their hips rocking against each other.

When Calum lets go of his skin to look into his eyes, Luke flips them around so that he is lying on top. He moves away from Calum and then repositions himself. Luke straddles Calum’s hips and rubs his ass against Calum’s growing penis while his hands caress the other lad’s stomach. Grinning, Luke dips his finger into the white cream and wipes it onto Calum’s right nipple. His mouth follows his finger and he takes the nipple between his lips. He rolls his tongue around the hardened bud a few times before sucking on it while his fingers play with the other nipple. Luke takes the nipple between his teeth and lightly tugs on it, earning a hiss from Calum. He pulls away, laughing, when Calum hits him in the side while his fingers rubs the abused bud.

Luke again moves; he pulls Calum’s boxers along his legs and tosses it to the floor before getting rid of his own. Kneeling between Calum’s legs, Luke eyes the erection that stands proudly in front of him and licks his lips. Again, he dips two fingers in the icing and rubs it onto Calum’s penis, from the head, all along the length, to the base. Luke bites the pierced side of his lips as he leans forward and takes the head of Calum’s penis into his mouth. Slowly, he swirls his tongue around it before taking more of the length into his mouth. Calum hoists himself up and supports himself on his elbows as he licks his lips and looks at Luke. Luke’s head is bobbing up and down in his lap and Calum cannot help the occasional thrusts of his hips. Luke pulls away and gets up. Taking the cake, he places it on the small table by the bed.

“Lube and condom?” Luke asks when he looks at Calum, who is pumping his erection.

“Under that pillow,” Calum motions to a pillow on his right.

“You planned it, didn’t you?” Luke teases, pulling the lube and condom out.

“No… not really… I kept them there, just in case.”

Luke again kneels next to Calum, tearing the wrapper and rolling the condom onto Calum’s length. Opening the bottle of lube, Luke squeezes some of the fluid onto Calum’s erection before lathering it with his hand. He then squirts some more on his fingers and brings them to his ass, lubricating his entrance. When he is sure they are both properly coated with lube, Luke leans forward and lays a kiss to Calum’s lips before moving to lie next to him. Calum rolls on his side and presses his lips to Luke’s shoulder, depositing a series of small kisses there. Trailing a hand down the blonde’s side, Calum grabs his thigh and pushes it forward as he moves closer behind Luke, spooning him.

Luke turns his head and connects his lips to the side of Calum’s mouth; he can feel Calum rubbing his entrance with the tip of his penis and he always likes them to be kissing when Calum is entering him. Calum pushes his hardened penis inside Luke and immediately wraps his arm around Luke’s middle, his hand stroking his stomach as he pulls out and pushes back inside. His fingers rubs soothing circles on Luke’s tummy as his hips move back and forth and he goes in and out of Luke. The brunette raises himself up and uses his elbow as support as he connects his lips to Luke’s pink ones. Their lips move together hungrily, yet so passionately. With each thrust, Calum’s hips kiss the slight swell of Luke’s ass and each of Calum’s forward thrusts is met with a backward one from Luke.

Calum snakes his other hand under Luke’s body and wraps it around his waist tightly. The hand which was against Luke’s stomach trails upward and Calum’s fingers rubs one of Luke’s nipples, adding an occasional pinch every now and then. He then connects his lips to the side of Luke’s neck, nipping at the skin. Calum bites on the skin and sucks on it as Luke’s hand reaches over and finds its way to Calum’s hips, clutching it while his nails dig lightly into the skin. Calum pulls away and looks at the slightly darker spot on Luke’s neck, in the dim light. He leans in again and licks at the skin, soothing the abused spot.

Calum’s hand again slides lower and he encloses his fingers around Luke’s erection, pumping it at the same rhythm as his hip thrusts. Luke bites his lips and rotates his hips against Calum’s, causing the older lad to let out a series of tiny moans against his shoulder. Reaching backward, Luke buries his hand into Calum’s hair and tugs on them to guide Calum’s lips to his own. Luke arches his back and lets out a grunt as he comes onto Calum’s fingers. His hips slow down and his breathing is uneven while Calum’s hips keep moving, faster than it was, before stilling. They stay like this for long minutes before Calum pulls out and discards the condom to the floor.

Luke finally turns around and settles beside Calum with his head resting on the other’s chest, wrapping an arm around him. Calum, in turn, presses a kiss to Luke’s forehead and strokes his back; he hopes Luke liked his surprise and that there was nothing lacking in it. The blonde throws one leg over Calum’s as he snuggles closer to his lover. The two stay a tangled mess of limbs on the bed, in each other’s embrace. Some of the candles are still lit, some of them have been blown out and it is slightly darker than before. Calum shivers when the wind brushes against his chest. He pulls away and gets up, earning a whine from Luke.

“Come on, let’s go inside,” Calum extends his arm out for Luke.

Luke takes the offered hand and gets to his feet, giggling when Calum passes his hands behind his legs and lifts him off his feet. He wraps his arms around Calum’s neck and his legs around Calum’s waist, placing a kiss to the other’s lips as he walks them inside.

“Be right back,” Calum places Luke on the bed and goes back outside, coming back with the cake in his hand before disappearing again.

Luke walks to the wide ceiling-to-floor window and looks at the starry sky. He smiles when Calum stands behind him and presses a kiss to the back of his neck.

“What were you up to?” Luke closes his eyes when Calum runs a white rose down his spine.

“Keeping the cake in the kitchen.”

“What for?” Luke leans against Calum’s chest while the latter now strokes the blonde’s chest with the rose that he has in hand.

“Ash and Mikey are coming later today and I’m betting they will want a slice of your birthday cake.”

Luke makes a face at this statement; will it be okay to feed his friends the cake that they used while having sex? “That will be gross.”

“No, it won’t… ok maybe a lil’ but the cake is not completely ruined. It’s still in good shape, except for the icing.”

“You really are going to feed that to them, aren’t you?” Luke turns to look at Calum who only smiles at him.

“Maybe… come on, I ran us a bath.”

Calum takes Luke’s hand into his and leads them to the bathroom. Luke grins when he enters the room. The lights are off and it is only illuminated by candles; more candles. To add it all, there are some white rose petals in the tub and it makes Luke wonder when Calum had time to do all that. Calum steps into the tub and waits for Luke to do the same. Once Luke is seated and leaning against the porcelain side, Calum lowers himself and rests his back against Luke’s chest. Luke wraps his arms around Calum’s waist as the warm scented water surrounds their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know watcha fink


End file.
